


救赎第一部16

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部16

第16章   
　　旭凤脸一沉，“卞城公主慎言。你辱骂我兄长，就是辱骂我。”  
　　鎏英惊了一下，“尊上，你在与我说笑？那混蛋这么对你，你居然还为他说话。”紧紧握住魔骨鞭，“其实鎏英有句话一直想问尊上，这些日子尊上到底去了哪里？”  
　　旭凤全身戒备，“公主这话问得可笑，我身为天界二殿下，当然住在栖梧宫。”  
　　鎏英仿佛听到了一个天大的笑话，她一字一顿，“栖梧宫？”  
　　燎原君终于不看墙上的花纹了，他看向鎏英，目光沉沉，手中蓄满劲力。  
　　“你到底想说什么？”旭凤不耐烦跟她打哑谜，“我兄长容貌秀丽，身份高贵，即便公主不愿，六界四海也会有无数女仙前仆后继。”他下巴微抬，声音里充满了骄傲，“想嫁他的女仙，能从璇玑宫排到忘川河畔去。”  
　　鎏英嗤笑，“那是她们蠢，迷恋皮相，被人骗得连骨头渣子都不剩。”心中疑惑越来越盛，绕着旭凤走了一圈，自上而下细细打量。“尊上此次回宫，与以往大不相同，鎏英不得不怀疑……你根本不是尊上。”  
　　她说到最后一句话时，声音陡的变得狠厉。声未至，鞭已到。  
　　四方都是鞭影，脚下黑烟滚动，烟中冒出无数鬼影，骨爪森森，争抢着来抓旭凤的脚。  
　　“雕虫小技。”旭凤清啸一声，凌空跃起。  
　　鎏英眼前闪过一道金光，闪耀刺目，逼得她不得不闭上了眼。等到落地时，黑烟已被金光驱散，那些苟延残喘不愿离开的妖鬼，皆被旭凤一剑斩杀。  
　　他虽无赤霄，但灵力所至，皆可作为武器。  
　　鎏英再强，也只是区区魔将，怎敌得过凤凰之威。  
　　空气渐渐凝窒，每一次呼吸都变得无比沉重。鎏英步步后退，魔骨鞭在她手中惊惧的颤动。即使已被炼成鞭子，那刻在骨骼中的源于强者的屠戮，也依然让妖兽恐惧万分。  
　　魔骨鞭的挣动越来越剧烈，鎏英的手也抖得越来越厉害，她快要握不住那鞭子了。  
　　“废物！”低骂一声，等解决了这件事后，她一定要把这根没用的鞭子换掉。  
　　忽然头发燃了起来。紧接着，她的头冠，她的衣衫，她的裙子都燃起了火焰。  
　　点点金光在空中上下浮动，充斥了整个禹疆宫。  
　　她疼得尖叫一声，赶紧用灵力灭了身上火焰。  
　　旭凤眼眸一眯，周遭火焰便如闪电般朝鎏英射去。金色焰尾在空中划出长长的残影，美不胜收。  
　　但这美景落在鎏英眼里，却恐怖至极。  
　　她本能的闭上眼睛，只待速死。  
　　热浪一阵烈似一阵，却只是热，并无疼痛。  
　　她睁开眼，正好见到旭凤朝她晃着手里的陨魔杵，“得罪。这陨魔杵我先借走，日后定当归还。”  
　　“等等。”鎏英叫住了她。  
　　旭凤唇角微勾，嘲弄道：“怎的，公主还想动手？”  
　　“不敢！”鎏英出手，只为试探此人是否是旭凤。如今既已确认无误，无论是出于何种考虑，她都没有出手的必要了。只是……“这陨魔杵还有一个妙用，尊上想听否？”  
　　“请说。”  
　　鎏英走近，与他仅有一步之遥，“就是……”她倾身向前，趁旭凤听得聚精会神，忽然将一道灵力打进他眉间。  
　　“住手！”一直做壁上观的燎原君倏忽而至，一剑挥退鎏英。  
　　他下手毫不容情，与历来温厚的形象全然不符。鎏英若不是退得快，此时心窝已被戳出一个血洞。她秀眉倒竖，“燎原君，我与你好歹也相识一场，竟出手这么狠。”  
　　燎原君长叹，“来不及了。”  
　　鎏英不解，“什么来不及？”  
　　忽然空气波动起来，一股巨大的灵力猛的将他们震开，水波缭绕，如梦如幻。  
　　一只手臂牢牢圈住了旭凤的腰。  
　　润玉白衣飘飘，以守护者的姿态站在旭凤身后，满脸寒霜。  
　　鎏英一脸惊骇，“这是禹疆宫，周围禁制重重，你怎会进来？！”  
　　“你动了我的封印吗？只要知道地方，禁制是没有用的。”  
　　以润玉双足为中心，冰面迅速向四周延伸。  
　　鎏英连连后退，冰面陡然碎裂，化作无数冰凌将她困在其中。冰刃锋锐无比，根根直指要害。只要润玉手指轻轻一动，鎏英这具千娇百媚的身躯立刻就会变成一堆烂肉，神魂俱灭。  
　　“别杀她。”  
　　润玉低头看向旭凤，“心疼了？”  
　　这叫什么话。旭凤拨开他的手，“她毕竟是卞城公主，这里是禹疆宫。”他的意思很明白，天魔两界难得安稳，为了一件小事重燃战火，不值得。  
　　润玉收回冰凌，“也罢，既然旭儿为你求情，此次便饶了你。”他看着鎏英这张美丽的脸，越看越觉得刺眼，不知旭凤是否喜欢这样的女子。  
　　“走吧！”旭凤心念一动，已失了踪影。  
　　润玉长袖一挥，紧随其后。  
　　禹疆宫中只剩鎏英一人，她咬牙切齿，一鞭将地面抽裂，“润玉你别得意，我一定会把真相查清。”  
　　旭凤出了魔界，没有直接飞回天界，而是拐了个弯来到了凡间。  
　　“旭儿要做什么？”润玉追上旭凤，随他一道按下云头。  
　　下面一片泽国，水中怪蛇长躯扭动，不断用尾上长钩将人们从岸上扫落。  
　　“那是……钩蛇。”润玉奇道：“它们不是居住在魔界么，怎会忽然出现在凡间？”  
　　“不仅有钩蛇。”旭凤抬手一指。  
　　润玉顺着他手指的方向看去，眼眸一眯，“肥遗。”  
　　在空中飞舞的怪蛇通体赤红，一头两身，肋生双翅。  
　　“连肥遗也来了。”他忽然明白了，“看来凡间结界已近崩溃，这些怪物被封印得太久，都一股脑的跑到凡间来觅食了。”  
　　旭凤嗯了一声，“魔尊也太无用了，连这些低等的妖物都镇不住。”  
　　润玉看着他，柔声道：“你若想将之重新封印，我帮你。”  
　　旭凤朗声一笑，“不必，你好好待着就行。”化作红光朝下面冲去，远远抛下一句话，“别扯我后腿。”  
　　润玉无奈摇头，远远跟在后面，以防不测。  
　　旭凤双手结印，将周遭数千里笼在他布下的结界之中。这是他的王国，万物因他而生，因他而灭。  
　　水中钩蛇，空中肥遗停下动作，齐齐看向旭凤。  
　　不知从何时起，天空彤云密布，云层厚重，从天上一直压到地上。云层中闪电交错，发出尖锐的噼啪声。  
　　那些怪物似乎察觉到了什么，扭动身躯向四周逃窜。但它们已在结界之中，就算逃得再快，又能逃到哪里去呢？  
　　旭凤冷笑一声，右手往空中一抓，便把十方闪电抓在手中。电光夺目，雷声轰鸣，那是龙凤之战中曾出现的末日景象。  
　　润玉定定看着电光中的旭凤，男人背上现出一只巨大的火凤，凤鸣清亮，直冲云霄。凤翼舒张，硕大无朋。  
　　旭凤一声断喝，陨魔杵化作黑焰剑，带着缭绕的电光向下方劈去。  
　　肥遗从空中跌落，钩蛇在水中哀嚎。  
　　轰的一声巨响，地面裂出方圆数百丈的大坑，坑底黑雾翻滚，看不到尽头。  
　　那些怪物发出尖利啸叫，滚落深坑跌回魔界。有不从者，黑焰剑下皆成飞灰。  
　　一切事毕，旭凤收回陨魔杵，神识一动，结界化作荧光悄然消散。  
　　没有深坑，没有怪物，那些被闪电误伤的百姓身体复原如初，慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
　　“神仙，神仙啊！”有人发现了云端的旭凤，大叫着跪倒磕头。  
　　那一声叫喊如同石子投入水中，人们群情涌动，如潮水般跪倒在地。  
　　“求神仙救救我们。”  
　　“洪水再不退，我们都活不了。”  
　　“求神仙救救我的孩子。”  
　　那些人中，有白发苍苍的老人，也有垂髫小童，他们衣衫褴褛，骨瘦如柴。  
　　润玉知道旭凤心软，便道：“你属火，水火相克，你治不了这洪水，还是我来吧！”  
　　“不。”旭凤按住了他的手。  
　　“怎么，旭儿怕我法力不够，堕了天界的威风？”润玉含笑，眼中精光闪动。  
　　旭凤摇头，正色道：“素日里你那般行事谨慎，母神还能抓出错处来。倘若这次你出手治理洪水，还不知道母神会做出什么事来呢！”他十分坚决，“还是我来吧！”  
　　句句情真意切，处处为润玉着想，就算润玉是铁石心肠也化作了绕指柔。  
　　“你真是只傻凤凰。”润玉两指一并，一道灵力从指尖发出没入洪水。  
　　“兄长！”旭凤急了，身形一动，竟然抢在润玉灵光之前跳入洪水中。  
　　“旭儿。”润玉没料到他会这么做，一时之间也想不到别的，也随之跳了下去。  
　　忽然滔滔江水中出现一个巨大的漩涡，旭凤一身红衣站在当中。衣衫遇水不湿，随风猎猎舞动。  
　　润玉痴迷的看着他，竟忘了自己身在何处。  
　　旭凤手握陨魔杵，就地一划，竟然划出了一条河道，洪水涌入河道，犹如万马奔腾。  
　　但是这样还远远不够，旭凤化出火凤原身，舒展双翼在神州大地上飞掠。他口中吐出熊熊火柱，将大地灼出纵横河道。  
　　因势利导，肆虐的洪水终于回归本位。  
　　他不眠不休，在空中飞了十日。十日后，他从空中坠下。  
　　润玉牢牢抱住了他。  
　　“兄长。”他虚弱的扯了一下唇角。“我还是不够强。”  
　　“你已经做得很好了。”润玉在他眉间亲了亲，声音如同跟婴儿说话般轻柔，“你好好歇着，剩下的事交给我。”  
　　“不行，母神……”旭凤在兄长的怀中挣扎着。  
　　“听话。”润玉眉头一蹙，带了些许怒意。  
　　旭凤不动了，偏过头，闷闷的道：“好吧，听你的。”  
　　润玉微微一笑，“什么都不必想，一切有我。”  
　　润玉的冷冽寒香在他鼻端缭绕，旭凤感到很安心，慢慢合上了眼睛。  
　　凡间洪水大定，百姓们立下凤凰祠，日日香火鼎盛。  
　　璇玑宫内，燎原君单膝跪地。  
　　“恭贺陛下，陨魔杵重回殿下手中，便等于回到了陛下手中。魔界可以没有魔尊，却不能没有陨魔杵。为了陨魔杵，那些魔神魔将们必会对陛下唯命是从。”  
　　“这件事你做得很好。旭儿……可曾起疑？”  
　　“殿下十分信任属下，并未起疑。”  
　　“很好。”润玉微笑，五指一收，燎原君精魂被他牵动，脸上现出痛苦之色，“我一直很好奇，你为何能毫不犹豫的背叛旭儿，转而效忠我？”  
　　“那一日，若不是陛下收得我一缕残魂，我已消散于天地之间。陛下对我有再造之恩，这是其一。”燎原君顿了一下，慢慢的道：“我跟随殿下那么久，也只得了一个武将之职。殿下殒身后，我无所凭依，受尽众人白眼。”  
　　他抬起头，深深看向润玉，“后来我才懂得，只有牢牢将权势、地位握在手里，才能将众人踩在脚下。而这些，只有陛下能给。”  
　　润玉以手支颌,，饶有兴致的看着燎原君，“你这副模样，与本座当初倒有几分相似。也罢，姑且信你。”他目光一寒，“记住，若你生出叛心，本座可不会像旭儿那般心慈手软。”  
　　“属下不敢。”燎原君沉声道：“属下对穗禾公主一见钟情，恳请陛下将她赏赐给我。”  
　　


End file.
